Audren Black
by Alien Outcast
Summary: **7 CHAPTER UP**Audren also is having outbursts of anger! Things are unravleing,clues and hints are revealed, as questions are answered. "Audren shrieked right before the energy exploded around her, sending Peeves flying into a wall behind the Professors"
1. The Letter, The Meeting, Getting Acquain...

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Miss J. K. Rowling **_EXCEPT_** Audren Black. ::laughs crazily:: She's mine I tell you! She mine! Mwwaaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Author's Note: Okay, in my story Harry doesn't know that much about the "muggle world" so therefore he doesn't know that there are books about him. (Hermione and Ron too, but don't ask me why) Strange, but that's the only way my story would make since (like it does anyway) I know that the reason for Audren getting into Hogwarts is stupid, but you'll figure it out when you read the whole thing. (the reason doesn't come until later) Oh and don't let the beginning throw ya'. I just had to work up to a good story. About 22 paragraphs down it gets good in my opinion. (note: there are small paragraphs after the 1st one) This is not one of my best stories, but I still enjoy it!

  


  


Audren Black

(Part 1: The Letter,The Meeting, Getting Acquainted)

  


  


It was summer break, and Audren was in her room, wishing that she could be in a place that would never exist. She glanced at her stack of books; all those wonderful places and she was stuck in one spot during her adolescence. She flopped on her bed, and closed her eyes. Opening them again, she saw that her book Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban was on the top of her pile. "I wish I could be in the wizarding world. This sucks!" Suddenly, she heard a rapping outside her window. She glanced at it, and to her surprise, saw an owl trying to get in. Steph stared at it, and then decided to let it in. The owl had a piece of parchment tied around its leg. She looked at the owl which was now sitting on her bed, then to the book she had glanced at earlier suspiciously. She slowly reached towards the owl, and snatched the letter from it. The bird flew away out of the open window, but Audren did not bother closing it. Curiosity had overwhelmed her. She opened the letter, and read the following:

  


_Dear Miss Audren Black,_

_Please do not be frightened, but I have some rather strange news for you. This will be very hard to believe, but trust me, this is not a prank. You have been accepted to a school that is not quite like many others; it is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry . . ._

  


Audren snorted. "Yeah right!" She laughed, and just for fun, looked at the letter more closely. Sure enough, she saw the Hogwarts symbol. She continued reading.

  


_It is a school for wizards in training. Surely you've heard of wizards before, but they are not just fantasies._

  


"Yeah. . .right."

  


_You might be wondering why you have been accepted since you are not a wizard. Let me explain. The headmaster named Professor Dumbledore has asked the Ministry of Magic to do some "experimenting." He wishes to see if Hogwarts is capable to let some non-wizards learn magic without a disruption. He feels that some non-wizards don't fit in in with there own kind, and are sometimes downcast. We have watched non-wizards for a short time since the Ministry of Magic granted Professor Dumbledore permission, and have noticed that you would probably fit in with our kind better. _

  


Audren thought about school and cringed. She definitely was shunned against society; sometimes called a freak, Audren knew that what she had just read was true; well the part that she would fit in with wizards more so than "muggles." she thought, taking a leaf out of the Harry Potter books. She read on:

  


_We have also noticed that you have Harry Potter books, so you will know most of the information you need: where to get on at the Hogwarts express and when. You will be starting fifth year instead at starting at first, because we know that you can catch up easily, and that you should be in the same age group as well. I'm sure you will make friends, and they would be glad to help out. There is a list of supplies included that you will need. _

  


_Sincerely,_

_Professor McGonagall_

  


"This is a load of crap! If it REALLY WAS like the Harry Potter books, why didn't she just send a regular letter, because muggle borns don't think that wizards are real either, but they get a regular letter like everyone else!" Audren laughed. Then, she realized that an OWL flew to her and gave her the letter. She glanced at the book again. "It couldn't be. . ." Audren grabbed Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, and snuck out the window. She was so skeptical about this, but her curiosity was greater. _Thank god I live in London._

  


Audren flagged down a bus. When boarded, Audren asked the bus driver, "You wouldn't happen to know if there's a bar near here called the Leaky Cauldron would you?" Audren was positive he'd say no, but to her surprise, he said, "Yeah, I know where it is. What's an underage girl like you want ta' go to a bar for?"

  


"I'm supposed to meet someone at a restaurant near it." she lied. Her hopes were even greater now, and still couldn't believe what was happening.

  


"Well, it's a ways on up in London. . ."

  


"Oh, I don't care, I have enough money."

  


About an hour later, Audren was shocked that she was standing in front of the famous Leaky Cauldron, and also of the fact that the bus driver took her all the way up here. Of course, she paid about $50.00 to get here. Audren sighed, and took out her book. She found the chapter where Hagrid taps the brick to enter Diagon Alley and re-read the instructions on which brick it was.

  


She went to the side of the building and counted. Finding the brick, she suddenly groaned. "Aw man! Duh Audren, can't believe you're that stupid!" she said, talking to herself. Audren realized that she couldn't get in, since she didn't have a wand.

  


She then heard footsteps nearby and jumped behind a trash can. She peered out behind it, and saw a plump looking woman in purple robes pulling out what looked familiarly like a wand. Audren wanted to jump up and down when she saw that the wall was making an opening. Audren followed the witch inside, and couldn't believe her eyes. She looked around and saw that she was standing in Diagon Alley. The Alley she had read about! "Oh - my - god!" She was in a trance, but was suddenly jolted out of it when someone bumped into her. Audren side-stepped to get out of the crowded street, and found herself on the steps of Gingotts. 

  


"Wow." she breathed. _Oh, that's right! I don't have wizard money! I wonder if they trade. . . _Audren climbed the stairs, and went into the magnificent building. She cautiously went up to a goblin that was free, and was so scared, she almost ran back outside.

  


"May I help you?" the goblin asked.

  


"Ye. . .Yeah. I'm the muggle (she thought it proper to use the terms from the books) that was chosen to go to Hogwarts, but the thing is, is I don't have any wizard money, only muggle, and I don't know how I'm supposed to buy my school stuff."

  


"Give me your muggle money." he replied. Shakily, Audren reached into her duffle bag, and brung out $200 and handed it to the goblin. "I'll make an account for you." Audren nodded, and looked around casually. 

  


A couple minutes later, Audren was outside of Gringotts with Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts jangling in her pocket. She thought of what she should do next. _Well, everything's turned out true so far, so I guess I'll get my school books. _She looked around, trying to find the store Flourish and Blotts. She finally spotted it a ways down, and walked toward it. _Wish I had somebody to come with me. Like my foster parents give a shit about me! s_he thought bitterly, and opened the door to the book store. 

  


"Hello madam, what can I do for you." said the store keeper. 

  


"Hey, I'm starting my fifth year in Hogwarts and I believe I need these books." she said while digging in her bag and finding her crumpled sheet of paper with her supplies on it. 

  


"Okay then." Audren leaned on the counter, and watched him gather her books up. "Here you go." He handed them to her as she paid, and then left the store to once again find herself on the crowded street. _Of course it's crowded Audren! Tomorrow's the first day of the school year according to my books._

  


Lost in thought, she felt herself bump into someone. Catching her off guard, she dropped her books that she was trying to put in her bag while walking at the same time, and she quickly bent down to gather them. "I'm so sorry about that," she said as the person she bumped into tried to help her get her scattered books. "I just didn't see you." They both stood up, and Audren just stared at the person. 

  


"That's okay. Here ya' go." he said, giving her her books back. 

  


Audren still stood transfixed as her gaze landed upon his forehead. There was a lightening shape scar. Of course, she didn't need to see the scar to figure out that the person before her was none other than Harry Potter. "You're. . .you're. . .what the. . .oh my god! I can't believe you're real! Look! You're Harry Potter!" Audren was going in hysterics, while Harry just stood there looking at the excited girl. Steph then saw two other people standing beside and she cracked. "Ooo! Ooo! I know you too! Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley!" she screeched. She baffled them all by hugging each one of them. Hermione didn't care, and laughed at how Steph was so out-going, Ron just gave her this look that completely said _Are you crazy?_, and Harry didn't know what to think.

  


They stared at each other, until Steph realized that this must mean. . ."Voldemort's real? He's real? Hagrid's real? Professor Dumbledore? Is it true that you guys found the Sorcerer's Stone? Is it true that you guys saved Sirius Black. . .Ooo! Can I meet Sirius?" 

  


Harry's face changed so suddenly, and look of terror filled his expression. He took Audren by the arm, and led her to a place between two buildings with Ron and Hermione in tow. "How did you know we saved Sirius?" he asked in a hushed tone.

  


"Oh, I know everything," Audren replied, realizing now that everything she's read is true. "I know how you and Hermione broke one of the most important wizard rules by going back in time and saving Buckbeak and Sirius and everything, and Dumbledore told you to, and I know exactly what happened when Cedric Diggory died in your fourth year, and you guys' first year adventure, and what exactly happened in the second year adventure. Duh, you guys know there's books about you in the muggle world!" Audren said quickly, and looked at their shocked faces. "Well. . .don't you." The three just looked at each other. "Oh! You don't know! Well, let me explain. I know all about you, because there are books in my. . .er. . .the muggle world about what has happened in first through fourth year at Hogwarts, and there's some history too on you Harry."

  


"Let me get this straight; you know all about my life?" 

  


"Well, it shouldn't be so shocking, because according to these books, every wizard knows about your life. Oh, wait a minute, I'm not a wizard. I may be muggle born, but I'm still not a wizard. Look, read this." Audren handed them the piece of parchment that she had gotten from Hogwarts, and Harry read it with Hermione and Ron reading over his shoulder.

  


"I don't get it," said Hermione after they'd finished reading. "Why would they bring a muggle that normally wouldn't be accepted into Hogwarts?"

  


"Well, it says so in that paper I got. It says they want to "experiment". Steph replied.

  


"Yeah, but still. . ." Ron said.

  


"Maybe you should ask Dumbledore," said Harry. 

  


"Why would they start you in fifth year anyway?" asked Ron.

  


"Well, I know a lot of stuff from the Harry Potter books. . ."

  


"That's freakin' me out." said Harry.

  


"Sorry. . .I know a lot of stuff from those books like how to defeat a boggart, wasn't Remus Lupin cool?, and how to light my wand, and unlock a door, and. . ."

  


"All right! We get the point." said Ron cutting her off.

  


"Why don't you hang out with us today?" suggested Hermione.

  


"Really? I'd love too. You guys don't know what it's like to read about someone, and then meet them when you thought that there was no possible way that they exist! I mean it's so cool, and I'll stop blabbering now, because it's probably getting annoying."

  


Harry, Hermione, and Ron were very helpful to Audren. They helped her pick out what color of dress robes best suited her, and Harry couldn't help but stare at how stunning she looked in the green robes. Hermione mostly helped her with her school supplies and telling her which ones were of the best quality. Ron helped her pick out a pet. Ron was very enthusiastic when he and Steph found a wolf, while Hermione and Harry tried to advise her not to considering it probably wouldn't be allowed in Hogwarts, but failed. It was a grey wolf - almost silver - and was very friendly. She named it Silvernight, and got food and some cleaning things. As they walked out, Hermione kept eyeing it suspiciously, but after observing its snout and other things, she petted it. 

  


The most exciting thing was getting her wand. At Ollivanders, Mr. Ollivander had a time trying to find the right wand. Audren repeatedly reminded him that she wasn't even a real wizard, but he said that there was still a right wand out there for her. Harry noticed that there were even more tried wands than when he had gotten his first wand. "I'm having a time with you. Tricky customer, very tricky. Yew! Worse than the young lad Harry Potter," said Mr. Ollivander. "Taking care of your wand Harry?" he added as he searched through what was left.

  


"Er. . .yes, I am." said Harry awkwardly.

  


"Hmm. . .how 'bout this one. Go on, try it," he gave the wand to Steph. "9 ½ inches, includes a dragon heartstring and a phoenix tail feather - flexible - very good for dueling and excellent for charms. Try."

  


Thinking this was going no where, Audren raised the wand in the air with a swish, a stream of blue sparks flew from the end of her wand. Mr. Ollivander clapped at his triumph. Audren paid for her wand and the four went out of the store. 

  


"So," began Ron. "Where are you staying? Are you going back home?"

  


Audren hesitated before she answered. "What home? A home's where you have somebody to care for you, waiting for you. If that's the true definition of a home, I don't have one." she said coldly. She looked away, surprised at herself for saying that in front of them. She had never voiced her feelings; never. _I guess it's because Harry can kinda' relate to me._

  


"Great! You can come with us! We're all staying at the Leaky Cauldron!" said Hermione, trying to change the mood and the tension level.

  


Audren could see the worried looks in their eyes. They had not met each other until a short time ago, and they already cared about her. She put on a weak smile. "Okay." she agreed.

  


At the Leaky Cauldron, at dinner time, the four sat at a vacant table and ate. Ron and Hermione were having a heated argument over how bad their homework was going to be, which left Harry and Audren to either listen to the argument or start up a conversation of their own. 

  


"Harry," said Audren quietly. Harry looked up at the sound of his name. "I know you probably get sick of hearing this, but I never did get to tell you that I'm sorry for what happened to your parents. I mean, after reading those stories and thinking their just fairy tales and all, and then finding out that they are true, it's kinda' disturbing. You know, I just thought it was some made-up story to get people to buy the books. If I'd known. . ." Audren trailed off.

  


Harry said nothing. He just looked at her with this soft expression on his face. They didn't need to say anything, they understood the meaning in each other's eyes. They were connected some how. Maybe by their "families," but they both had that part of their life in common. 

  


Harry nodded, and looked over at Ron and Hermione who were still arguing. Audren looked over too. "Ya' know," said Steph. "Some day they're going to get together."

  


"Probably," replied Harry. 

  


"Hey, I'm gonna' go check on Silvernight, wanna' come with?" she asked.

  


"Okay." Audren and Harry went up to her room in which Silvernight was in. They found him cuddled in a ball on top of her bed. Audren sat at the end of the bed and began stroking Silvernight. 

  


Harry yawned, and said, "It's getting late, I think I'm gonna go ta' sleep. We have to get up early tomorrow to get to King's Cross."

  


"Early? But it doesn't leave until like 11:00?"

  


"Yeah, but Ron never packs unless his Mum makes him, and she's not here, so we'll have to drag him out of bed early and get him to pack."

  


"Speaking of Ron's parents, are they going to drive us to King's Cross?" Audren asked.

  


"Yeah, they're coming up from the Burrow to drive us down there." Harry said. "They got a new car." he added.

  


Audren nodded. " 'Night Harry." she said.

  


" 'Night." he replied, and walked out of the room. 


	2. The Arrival

Author's Note: Okay, whoever reviewed me and told me that the story wasn't original and stuff, well I didn't even know that there was a lot of stories out there with Sirius's daughter; I haven't even read any (mainly cause I stick to romance). And yes, I know, this story is stupid, especially how Audren Black met and stuff about there being the books in real life, and that I should have thought of a better explanation, but hey, give me a break. :] I might come up with a better explanation while I'm writing this. Ya' know, at the end of the Harry Potter books Dumbledore always ends up explaining stuff, that's what I'm gonna do, so you'll just have to wait and find out what's really going on. 

  


In the middle of writing this I was like "Oh shit I forgot Ginny," so we'll just kinda pretend that she's got some friends and is keeping to herself and doesn't have a crush on Harry (even though I think Harry and Ginny should get together) Ya' know, I might mention that in the story . . .let me see . . .

  


Disclaimer: Ya'll know the drill . . .

  


Audren Black

(Part 2: The Arrival)

  


  


  


  


  


Next morning, the Weasley's came and greeted Audren. Then, they loaded the car and dropped them off at the station. They said they couldn't stay, because they were visiting Bill for his birthday.

  


On the Express, the four found a compartment to themselves. After getting snacks from the lady with the food cart, they were visited by an unwelcome guest. "Well, well, well. What have we got here?" Malfoy sneered. Silvernight jumped up from his spot where he had set, and growled. Looking a little scared, he continued. "Word is, is that you aren't even a muggle that gets to learn magic, except that Dumbledore is trying something new?"

  


"Hey loud mouth. Why don't you get out of our compartment?" yelled Audren. "Your stinkin' it up!"

  


"Shut that hole in your face muggle, or you'll have to deal with my daddy!" he said, getting braver since Silvernight hadn't done anything but snarl.

  


"I'll have to deal with your daddy?!" Audren laughed. "That's real cowardly. Running to your daddy. Why can't you solve our little fight right now?" she said, shoving Malfoy. Silvernight was right behind her, ready to back her up. 

  


"Hey, no one shoves Malfoy."

  


Audren shoved him again. "Where's you little friends to back you up now?" she asked. Malfoy glanced where the food cart had just went. Malfoy had thought Crabbe and Goyle had followed him, but now knew that they hadn't. He scowled and said, "You got lucky this time."

  


"I got lucky?" she asked sarcastically, with a small chuckle. "I got lucky? Only because your little friends aren't here to save your ass. Even if they were here, they ain't no match for me. Stupid gits couldn't fight if their life depended on it. Oh wait, their life does depend on it, because if they don't back you up, your _daddy_ would probably kill them seeing how he's a Death Eater and all."

  


"Wh . . . what? How didya' know that?"

  


"I read it in a fantasy book." she snarled. "And I'm sick and tired of your attitude; especially against mudbloods and muggles! Discrimination eats at your soul! It torments your soul, and it'll haunt you for the rest of your life." she paused then, "Boo!" And Malfoy ran away screaming. 

  


Audren sat back down into the compartment with Harry, Ron, and Hermione gawking at her. Audren looked up and said, "Almost as good as Hermione slapping him wasn't it?"

  


"Almost?!" exclaimed Ron. "That was better than Hermione slapping him. No offense Herm." he added, seeing the hurt look on her face.

  


"No offense taken." she replied smiling.

  


Audren looked at Harry and saw him grinning at her. He shook his head, still unbelieving of what she had just did, and they all laughed.

  


  


  


It was night time, that was all Audren could tell as she looked out the window where the sun had been. Absentmindedly stroking Silvernight, she thought back to how all of this was so weird. I mean, come on. When in your life does a fantasy book come to real life? She thought for a second. Maybe she had been abducted by aliens and she was on their ship right now being brainwashed. She shrugged; it could happen. 

  


She looked back at the three wizards. She thought that it kinda sucks that she wasn't an actual wizard, or even a muggle that would normally be able to come to Hogwarts. All this was just so confusing. Why on Earth would Dumbledore want to do this? And how come there are actual books on Harry's life? I mean, the Ministry of Magic works hard to keep wizards and all a secret. It's all so strange. Oh well, might as well enjoy it while it lasts. 

  


She smiled at the three. Ron and Hermione had their heads together, sleeping against each other, and Harry had his head leaning on the window that showed the darkness of the still night. Still? How can there be a still night when there are werewolves and dragons and . . . Audren groaned inwardly. Voldemort. She'd take him on one by one to get revenge for Harry's family. She thought again. No, Harry would probably want to do that himself. Was he like that though? She continued to stare at him, taking in his features until she fell asleep . . . 

  


  


  


Audren woke up to her name being softly called and of someone gently shoving her. "Huh . . .wh . . .what?" she asked groggily. 

  


She opened her eyes a bit more and saw Harry's own green eyes staring back. "The train's slowing down. We're almost there. We need to get ready." he said.

  


Audren yawned, "Okay."

  


She stretched and got her luggage while Harry woke up the others. They all slipped their Hogwarts robes on. They had finished just in time, because the train had come to a stop. 

  


Silvernight woke, and yawned. Audren patted his head and led him out of the compartment, with Harry, Ron, and Herm. following. 

  


Outside in the dark, the four (Silvernight was considered luggage and was left on the train with the other baggage and pets) struggled to find their way over to where the 5th years would be taken to the Hogwarts castle. They found Madam Hooch calling the 5th years over to her. When they reached her (along with the others) she instructed them to ride the brooms to the castle. "And no playing around!" she said. "It's dark, and I don't want you guys to accidentally go into the Forbidden Forest! Now, the brooms are attached to each other by a rope. Go slow, and when you get there, leave the brooms in the Candy Bush. It's right by the steps. The Candy Bush will transport the brooms back to my office/supply room."

  


After she had finished speaking, she instructed them to get onto the brooms. They did so, and they went off the to Hogwarts. Audren kept slipping off (almost) and Harry had to keep helping her get back properly on the broom. 

  


There was a lot of 5th years, so the trail of brooms was very long, but when they all finally arrived at the steps of Hogwarts, they got off of their brooms and put them in the Candy Bush like Madam Hooch ordered.

  


  


  


In the Great Hall, the sorting was taking place. Everyone noticed that there was extremely more Slytherines than any of the houses. The others cast worried glances to each other.

  


When the last person was to be sorted, Professor McGonagall called out, "Black, Audren!" 

  


Audren looked at her friends curiously, then got up from the table and sat onto the stool, putting the Sorting Hat on. _Very powerful! I believe even more powerful than the young lad Tom. Hmm . . . now where shall I put you? _Remembering that Harry was put in Gryffindor, because he _asked_, she said inside her head, "I want to be in Gryffindor!"

_"Are you sure, because you are the most confusing one that I have ever tried to sort. _"That's because I'm not even a muggle that's _supposed_ to learn magic!" she said silently. The hat started laughing. _Is that what they told you?! Well, maybe Dumbledore has his reasons. Oh all right! It'll be_ "GRYFFINDOR!"

  


Audren was confused about the Hat's words, but she decided to talk it over with Dumbledore before discussing it with her friends. 

  


When the feast was over, the four were walking up to the dorms when McGonagall approached them. "Audren Black, Professor Dumbledore would like you to report to his office. The password's Marauders."

  


"What happened to the candy passwords?" Audren asked.

  


McGonagall looked shocked, but then realized that she had books about this, so she said, "Well, Professor Dumbledore has to be a little more serious than last year considering circumstances."

  


"What kind of circumstances?" asked Hermione.

  


"I'm afraid that's up to Professor Dumbledore to tell you if he wishes." and she hurried off to her office. 

  


"Well, I'll see ya' later." said Audren, and she walked towards Dumbledore's office. 

  


Audren knocked on the wooden door that fell at the end of the moving stair case. "Come in Audren." Dumbledore called from behind the door.

  


Audren walked in. "You wanted to see me sir?" she asked politely.

  


"Yes, Miss Black. I would like to explain some issues to you, as I'm sure you are confused." he said, but the question was implied if she really was confused like he had inferred.

  


Audren nodded, and Dumbledore sat back in his chair, folding his hands. "Well, I know the Ministry of Magic cooked up some wild story about the reasonings of why you are here." Again, Audren nodded, and Dumbledore continued to speak. "The Ministry doesn't want me to tell you this, but I believe that there is no harm in it."

  


"Tell me what sir?" she asked.

  


"That you indeed are a wizard." he replied.

  


"Really?" The old man nodded, making his silvery beard move oddly like water. "Then why didn't they tell me this?" she asked.

  


"Oh, I cannot tell you that, not yet anyway." he said with a grin.

  


Audren sat there for a moment then, "With all do respect sir, why did you tell me that I'm a wizard, but not bothering to explain the full situation to me?" she asked, a little agitated.

  


Dumbledore's grin grew even wider. "Curiosity clears the soul and mind. Don't worry though. I will tell you when you are ready. Just remember this bit of advice: Tap into the power within, and you shall accomplish great things."

  


"Where did you hear that?" Audren asked.

  


He smiled and replied, "Television." 


	3. Classes & Punches

Author's Note: Forgive me for misspelling of names or other things or if I get a name wrong, but it's been awhile since I read Harry Potter and I really don't feel like going and looking things up. Oh and Hinkypuck is what I meant to put down for the password cuz I know it sounds a lot like the magical animal (the name slipped away from me right now).

Disclaimer: Audren Black is mine, the rest aren't.

Reviews: If you don't normally review, please just put a **!** if you like it or a **.** if you don't. Thanks!

Summary: Audren finds out how she does in her classes. One day she has a bad day; Draco gets hurt! Yay!!!!!!

  


  


Audren Black

(Part 3: Classes & Punches)

  


  


  


Audren began her trek back to the Gryffindor common room. Reaching the portrait of the Fat Lady, she poked her in the stomach to get her to wake up, said the password (Hinkypuck), and walked through the hole to find herself bom­barded by Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

  


"What happened?" asked Ron.

  


"It turns out that I'm an actual wizard." she replied with a grin.

  


"Really?" asked Hermione.

  


"Yep."

  


"Why did they tell you otherwise?" asked Harry.

  


"He didn't say." explained Audren.

  


"That's strange." replied Hermione.

  


"I know," Audren said, sitting down in an armchair. "But he said he'd tell me later."

  


The three raised their eyebrows, but didn't say anything. 

  


  


The next week was . . . interesting. In Transfiguration, Audren was paired up with Neville. They were trying to turn their stool into a porcupine, Audren missed the stool and hit poor Neville. Although she got the spell wrong, she had managed to turn Neville into a pig. Hermione quickly turned him back while Audren cried, "Oh I'm so sorry Neville! Are you all right?"

  


Charms wasn't that different. They were supposed to design their stool ("What is it with stools?" Audren had wondered.) any color or design they wanted. After seeing some of the boys design theirs with flames, she decided to do the same. In­stead of what she had wanted, the chair grew sharp teeth and began attack Professor Flitwick. Her and Ron stood there in shock, watching Professor Flitwick run about the room with a flying stool with teeth chasing after him.

  


Potions seemed to be what Audren was best at, but she had a rocky start. After blowing up her first cauldron, she finally got the hang of it, and after a few days, seemed to be better at it than Hermione. 

  


Audren liked History of Magic though. She kind of ignored Professor Binns and read through the book herself. She also excelled at this.

  


The rest of the classes she had no trouble in, and she seemed to enjoy Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy the most. Audren had always loved animals, and magical or not, it didn't matter. Also, Audren loved to gaze at the night sky and look at the stars, moons, and planets; getting lost in its beauty.

  


She had asked Harry to borrow his invisibility cloak one time so she could sneak up to the roof of the castle. He had looked confused, as he had never told her about it, but he suddenly remembered the book thing, and agreed.

  


  


One day, Audren had colored Harry's hair green, turned Ron's hair into harmless flames, got in trouble by Professor Binns for not paying attention, and blew up a cauldron.

  


Then, Draco started in (which he carefully made sure Crabbe and Goyle was with him). "Hey Ron! How on Earth did you pay for a new hair do?" he asked teasing. (the fire on his head had made it even redder if possible)

  


"Shut up Malfoy!" replied Harry angrily. 

  


Audren tried to control her anger, but because of her stressful day, it was rising quickly.

  


"Oh look, it's the parentless kid." he mocked.

  


The next thing Draco saw was Audren's fist coming into contact with his nose. Falling down, Draco clutched his nose which was bleeding profoundly and the blood began to drip down his hand. He glared at Audren. "Fucking bitch!"

  


"Yeah that's right. And proud of it." she said, walking away.

  


Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran after Audren, and they finally caught up with her around the corner. She was sitting down, back against the wall, holding her left hand in which was the same one she had punched Malfoy with. Audren looked up and said, "He's got a hard head." (A/N: Not like that u sickos!) She smiled painfully as a tear strode down her face.

  


"Ron, Hermione, go ahead to class." said Harry. "I'll take her to Madam Pomfry." 

  


"All right Harry." replied Hermione.

  


"Yeah Harry, see you later." said Ron, and the two went off to their next class.

  


"Are you all right?" Harry asked kindly.

  


Audren laughed coldly. "No." 

  


"Why not?" he asked.

  


"Today has been one of the most stressful days I've ever had. I can't seem to get the hang of a wand!"

  


Harry grabbed her free hand and pulled her up. "It'll be okay. You'll get the hang of it. Now let's get you to Madam Pomfry, shall we?"

  


"Yeah whatever," she said with a smile. 


	4. A Talk and a Smile

Author's Note: I'm actually getting into this story a little bit. To me, it got a lot more interesting once she got at Hogwarts and started taking her classes. What do you think?

Disclaimer: I own Audren Black and the plot.

  


  


  


  


Audren Black

(Part 4: A Talk and a Smile)

  


  


  


  


Harry left Audren's side after Madam Pomfry kicked him out. Madam Pomfry was out of the magical oil she always used, so Audren had to mend her hand the 'normal' way. 

  


After her hand was wrapped up tightly in a lot of gauze, Audren waited for Madam Pomfry to fetch some pain killers in case her hand started aching in the middle of the night. She noticed that Draco was sitting on the bed to her left and looking over at him, she saw him glare at her, still clutching his nose as if it would fall off. 

  


"Thanks a lot." he mumbled.

  


"Why do you have to be so mean all the time?" she asked fiercely.

  


"I'm not mean all the time!"

  


"Yes you are! You're always hurting other people's feelings! Do you get some sort of sick pleasure out of hurting people?"

  


"Maybe I should be asking you that." he replied, clutching his nose tighter, but still careful as to not put pressure on it.

  


"I'm just trying to teach you a lesson."

  


"Is it working?" he asked sarcastically.

  


"No." Audren paused, then, lowering her voice to a more sensitive tone, she said, "Really Draco, why do you do that?"

  


He hung his head, looking sad. But then he got angry again and said, "Mind your own business muggle."

  


"You were about to tell me weren't you?" she asked.

  


He sighed and said, "My dad expects certain things from me."

  


"Oh," she replied, catching the meaning of his words. "Why don't you just tell him that you don't want to be like that?"

  


"He'd yell at me; say I disgrace the family; maybe knock me around a few times . . ."

  


"Then act normal when he's not around. It's not like he's hear at Hogwarts or anything."

  


"Well . . ."

  


"Okay Audren," said Madam Pomfry, cutting of Draco's string of words. "Here's your medicine. I want you to check in in a week so I can count the pills and make sure you haven't abused them."

  


"It's not like I'm going to abuse them Madam Pomfry."

  


"Rules my dear child, rules. Now, if for some reason the pills don't work . . .you never know with this muggle stuff . . .then come down here to my office and I'll try and do what I can."

  


Audren hopped off the bed, gave one last look at Draco, and exited the room.

  


  


  


Everyone noticed a change in Draco after that. He was no longer picking on anybody or making fun of them, but he wasn't the nicest-guy-of-the-school. Mostly he'd keep to himself or talk to Crabbe and Goyle, but that was about it. Audren thought that maybe his grades were higher now that he was actually paying attention in class instead of tormenting someone. Audren always tried to give him an encouraging smile when she saw him, which he soon began returning.

  


"What's with Draco?" asked Harry to Audren while walking back to the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Hermione went off somewhere, which both Harry and Audren expected not to see them anytime soon. 

  


"Oh, I had a little chat with Draco. Actually, it's really all Lucius's fault that Draco acts like that. But I told him to act normal when his father's not around."

  


"Oh, ok." said Harry quizzically. 

  


  


  


  


A/N: Next ch. Trip to Hogsmead/Meeting of Sirius Black


	5. Trip to Hogsmeade/Meeting of Sirius Blac...

Author's Note: Wow, I can't believe I'm trying to finish this! I usually never finish my series. Anyway, here it is.

Disclaimer: I own Audren Black and the plot. (By the way, for all u people who might think that I'm copying, I'm not cuz I've never seen a fic where there's Sirius's daughter (or son) involved in it.) Besides, I don't like to copy anyone's story ---I might write a story for myself but I don't post it, cuz I don't think author's would be very happy about that. I always delete them ne way after I'm done. Besides, I respect them, and I don't think they would like it very much if I did do that. Right?

Summary: Audren gets to meet Sirius Black as u might have inferred in the title.

Reviews: Since most people don't like to bother with reviews, here's my little code for it. It's short and sweet. Please, if u don't usually review, then just put a **!** if u like it or a **.** if u don't. Thanks and I hope this makes it easier. 

  


  


  


_**NEWLY COMMENTS SINCE I WROTE THIS A YEAR AGO! PLEASE READ! ANSWERS TO NEGATIVE REVIEWS!!!!! ;)**_

Sorry folks, but on Fanfiction.net you CHOOSE which stories you want to read. You are not obligated. When you click, you take the chance that the story might suck, or you just don't like it. Also, I'm not doing a MARY SUE (which is putting yourself in the character's position) I put my name first when I write a story then when I can find a good name to use, I switch the names. I really am sorry you had to go through that HORRIBLE mistake. jeez. 

  


Also, I guess I should have mentioned that the GREEN ROBE AUDREN TRIED ON was for the FORMAL DANCES! That was my fault and I should have put that in the story, but guys! why are we being so picky?! just read the frickin story! 

  


I'm trying my hardest to make this original and entertaining for you, so relax. I also wrote this chapter a year ago, so I'm going to update it the best I can. I haven't read Harry Potter books in the least of 6 months, so if you give me time, I will catch up on the personalities and try to keep them in character. If you find any mistakes, PLEASE SKIP OVER THEM!

  


All the questions you are asking me about the plot and that this is to funky, well, they will all be answered as you read further into the story. Trust me, it won't be freaky if you let me get to the answering part. And since you won't let it alone, Draco is not being himself on purpose! He's hatching an evil plan. jeez, you guys, make me ruin the story with your complaining.

  


TO ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! YOU GUYS MADE ME SOOOOO HAPPY! I WOULD GIVE YOU ALL MONEY IF I COULD! lol ;)

  


  


  


  


Audren Black

(Part 5: Trip to Hogsmeade/Meeting of Sirius Black)

  


  


  


  


As Audren and Harry stepped through the hole in the wall leading to the Gryffindor common room, they saw a crowd of Gryffindors huttled near the wall whispering excitedly. "Must be a post of the next trip to Hogsmeade." replied Harry.

  


Audren stopped dead in her tracks. "Harry! I don't have a permission slip. I never got one!" 

  


"You didn't?"

  


"No!"

  


"That's strange. They usually send them with the letter."

  


"I know that."

  


"Oh yeah."

  


"But I didn't get one."

  


"I think you should go talk to Dumbledore."

  


"Good idea."

  


  


  


Audren slumped down in the chair that stood across from Professor Dumbledore's desk. 

  


"Yes Audren?" he asked politely, looking at the girl.

  


"Yeah, I never got a permission slip to go to Hogsmeade."

  


"You didn't?" Audren shook her head. "Well, I'm sorry Audren, but I am not allowed to let you go to Hogsmeade without one."

  


Audren's chin dropped. "That's not fair!"

  


"I'm truly sorry Audren, but the Ministry of Magic has strict rules on something like this; especially at these times."

  


Audren's face contorted into confusion, but Dumbledore went on.

  


"I am surprised that you haven't thought of another way to go to Hogsmeade, though." he replied, a twinkle in his eyes.

  


Audren looked at Dumbledore uncertainly, then catching on, she said with a smile, "Thank you Dumbledore."

  


She got out of the chair and began to leave, but Professor Dumbledore's voice caught her attention. "Could you bring me back some Lemon Drops? I haven't the time to go to Hogsmeade anymore, and I dare say, I'm addicted to the things."

  


Audren nodded. "All right Professor." 

  


He reached into his robes and flipped her a Sickle. "It shouldn't be more than that." he replied, and went back to his work. 

  


When Audren had her hand on the knob though, he looked up and asked, "Is there anything troubling you? Anything you would like to talk about? How's you classes going?"

  


"Great unless it requires the use of a wand. I new I wouldn't be ready for being in 5th year. I should have started in level 1." she said sadly.

  


"Don't hold your self on such a low pedestal," Dumbledore responded. "I knew what I was doing when I put you in 5th. In all accounts, you should be put in an even higher level, but I didn't know how long it would take you to tap into your powers."

  


"Professor Dumbledore . . ." she said hesitantly. "What powers?"

  


"I'm shocked. You know very well that all wizards have powers. I would have expected such a more intelligent question from you, Miss Black."

  


Not taking his comment offensively, she explained her question, silently saying to herself _duh_. "It just seems like you are talking about a different kind of power when talking to me . . . . are you?"

  


"That's a more answerable question." he chided. "Yes, I am, but you will learn all in due time."

  


  


  


"Harry!" Audren whispered loudly as she found him in the library, searching for something that might help him with his potions test tomorrow. "Can I borrow your invisibility cloak for Hogsmeade?" She decided to keep her and Dumbledore's conversation more private, so didn't mention anything about it. 

  


"What? Dumbledore didn't let you go?"

  


"No, he said he's not allowed, be he hinted your little method.

  


"Oooohh. Do you need any help for how to get there?"

  


"Yeah, it's been awhile since I read the 3rd book, and I don't have it with me."

  


"Okay. The Hogsmeade trip is tomorrow so be ready."

  


"All right." A thought struck her. Then she said excitedly, "Oh Harry! Can I meet Sirius?! Please please please???"

  


Harry thought for a moment. "Well, you know everything else so I don't see any harm in it. I got a letter from Sirius yesterday too, so he's expecting me, Ron, and Hermione. We'll have to explain."

  


There was an uncomfortable silence since both were too preoccupied in nervously thinking about the prospect of being under an invisibility cloak with each other.

  


Harry broke the silence with an, "Er . . ."

  


"Yeah."

  


"Bye." they said in unison, and went in different directions.

  


  


  


That night, Audren lay in bed awake, trying to go to sleep. Something had been on her mind since the library scene. She looked up at the top bunk where Hermione lay (Dumbledore had gotten bunk beds for them). "Hermione?"

  


"Yes?"

  


"I was wondering if you could teach me a Blushing Charm. You know, something to keep you from blushing. I mean, when I'm around a guy I like, I blush so much," and in a preppy sort of voice she said, "And like, it totally clashes with my black hair!"

  


Hermione giggled at the joke. Then, she flipped over the side of the bed, and looking upside down at Audren, asked in a serious tone, "Why do you want to learn a Blushing Charm again?"

  


Realizing that Hermione wanted more details Audren said, "Weeeelllllllll . . . . . . me and Harry are supposed to use the invisibility cloak to go to Hogsmeade . . ."

  


"OOOoohhhhh. I see. Okay, just point your wand at your face and say _complexity_. I'm afraid you'll be rather pale . . ." Hermione drifted off.

  


  


  


In the morning, Audren cast the Blushing Spell, and after Hermione whispered '_Good luck_', Harry and Audren set off. Before they entered the statue, Harry looked worriedly at Audren and asked, "You all right? You look kinda pale."

  


"Oh I'm perfectly fine." Audren lied, trying to suppress the knot that kept tightening up in the pit of her stomach. 

  


In the tunnel, they were aware at how close they were and they writhed uncomfortably. 

  


Harry glanced at her. "Are you sure you feel all right?" he asked again, trying to keep his mind off at how much her personality resembled that of Cho's.

  


"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good." she said in a weak voice. "Hey look. There's the entrance." said Audren as she looked up at the wooden door with small amounts of light seeping through the cracks.

  


They opened the door and climbed out, gazing around the back of the storage room of Honeydukes. They snuck out of the store and went behind it and took off the invisibility cloak. Audren took in the fresh air and moved around a bit. 

  


"Okay, we're meeting Ron and Hermione by the Shrieking Shack."

  


"Hold on. I need to get something in Honeydukes." Audren said, dragging Harry back into the sweet smelling shop.

  


She had read about all the different kinds of sweets, but that was just the beginning. She looked at racks and racks of the sweets while Harry waited impatiently since she was taking so long. After another protest from him, she finally took her bag of Lemon Drops, and paid with it out of her own money. After all, it was just a Sickle.

  


Ron and Hermione were waiting on the lawn of the Shrieking Shack, watching the people walk about the town from afar. They finally saw Harry and Audren coming their way and stood up. "Ready?" asked Hermione, as they approached them.

  


Harry patted his duffle bag that was full of food, waiting to be eaten by a certain black dog. "Yep. I managed to sneak a few things from the Gryffindor table."

  


"I really hope his eating habits have changed since last time we saw him." said Ron with disgust on his face at the thought of having to eat a rat.

  


"It couldn't be all _that_ bad." replied Audren. Seeing everyone looking at her weird, she grinned and explained, "Well maybe Pettigrew unknowingly wandered a little too close at supper time."

  


"I bet he would taste awful." Harry replied.

  


They strode up the side of the mountain, trying to carry everything at once and keep at a reasonable pace. Audren kept looking around. She had the strange sense that someone was watching them in the shadows. She literally stopped at one point, looking back and into the sides of the forest. Harry stopped, too, when he noticed, and asked, "What's wrong."

  


"Don't know. I've got this weird feeling."

  


Harry narrowed his eyes -making his scar scrunch up- and looked around also, but finding nothing, the two jogged to catch up with their friends.

  


They finally reached the cave, and in the entrance, patiently stood a shaggy black dog. He certainly looked healthier then last time; at least he looked like he had eaten a few decent meals. 

  


Sirius looked quizzically at Audren, his doggy eyebrows raising. Realizing what Sirius must have thought, Harry said, "It's all right. She knows. Long story." 

  


Sirius hesitated, then exhaling breath that sounded like a sigh, they watched as he transformed back into his human self. 

  


Inside the cave, Harry introduced Audren and proceeded to tell about why she was here and why she knew everything. 

  


A zillion questions formed in his mind. First off, the last name weirded him out, but didn't know why. He knew that he wasn't the only _Black_ in the world, but he couldn't shake off how she resembled him so either. Pushing this back into his mind for awhile he said, "This is strange. It definitely doesn't sound right." he searched his brain for different solutions, but they all seemed too wild and crazy to believe. "They're hiding something big, I know it!" he said to himself, pacing across the cave floor as the four looked on. "Maybe it's just Dumbledore's secret. But he isn't really the type to lie to the Ministry of Magic. Maybe if it was for a plan to beat Voldemort. Hmmmm...." Sirius stopped his pacing and looked at Audren. "Maybe if you could start talking to Dumbledore more. He's eventually going to tell you, but it could be years from now."

  


Audren nodded. That's what she had been thinking.


	6. Visit to Hagrid's

Author's Note: You should start getting answers that everyone's been asking in this chapter. Not all of them, just a few. And some hints and clues about Audren's behavior. Try and figure out what I have plotted in my ingenious mind! mwahahahahahahahahahahaha! lol ok

Disclaimer: Silvernight and Audren are mine. Nothing else. Nada. Oh, well, except the poorly written plot! lol ;)

  


  


  


Audren Black

(Part 6: Visit to Hagrid's)

  


  


  


Audren was held up in the Library. She had already spent five whole hours, searching for something that would help her with a wand. She was nearly close to flunking those classes, and she didn't like that. Audren never failed. 

  


If it hadn't have been for Madam Pince shoeing her out of the library, Audren would have stayed there the whole day away. So she headed outside towards Hagrid's to visit with Silvernight. 

  


Silvernight had been allowed to stay when Hagrid had graciously accepted to house the friendly wolf for Audren. And what with being so worried about her classes and all, she was ashamed to admit that she had forgotten about her loyal pet.

  


Audren knocked loudly on Hagrid's wooden door. The half-giant opened it a minute later, smiling wide. "'Ello there Audren! Finally come to visit me eh?" he chuckled. 

  


"I'm so sorry I haven't come sooner, Hagrid! I've been so busy with certain classes!"

  


"Well come on in and tell me 'bout 'em." he opened the door wider, and she stepped in to the small hut.

  


As soon as Silvernight saw his owner, he quickly got up from his curled position on the floor, and bounded toward Audren, licking her face excitedly. She laughed and began to stroke Silvernight. 

  


Hagrid came back with a pot of tea in his hand, and sitting down, he poured them a cup. Audren forced herself to gulp down the tea (her least favorite drink), and gave him a weak smile.

  


"So what are ya' so worried 'bout?" he asked.

  


"I just can't seem to use a wand properly!" she complained, finally able to completely pour out her worries. "I'm great at everything else, except for my classes with a wand! You should have seen Mr. Ollivander, Hagrid! He literally tried half of his wands on me!"

  


"Shouldn't worry too much 'bout it. I'm sure you'll get it down sooner or later. Mind you, you started a bit late. But you'll catch up. Good man, Dumbledore. Trust him, he knows what he's doin'."

  


Audren sighed, then changed the subject. "So how's Silvernight been doing? Is he getting along with Fang?"

  


At the sound of his name, the black Boarhound lifted his gigantic head from where he was lying on the enormous bed of Hagrid's.

  


"Not real friendly, but they ain't fightin' or not'in like that sort." he responded.

  


At that moment, Silvernight and Fang both stood growling, the hair raised on their backs, staring fixedly at the back door of the hut. Hagrid quickly grabbed his crossbow that had been leaning against the wall, and cautiously approached the door. He opened it, and looked out. Nothing.

  


"That's been happenin' a lot lately." Hagrid informed Audren as he came to sit back down. 

  


"Hagrid, I'm worried . . ." 

  


"Nah, I told ya' you'll do find, once you get used to the wand."

  


"No, I mean, I'm worried that something's about to happen. Nobody's really the same if you look at it at a certain angle."

  


Hagrid's bushy eyebrows came together in confusion. "Whaddya mean?" he inquired.

  


"Nobody's like themselves, except for the students. The teachers are more uptight then the last four years, especially Dumbledore. Plus, there was a whole lot of Slytherines that were sorted this year. Then the incident with Silvernight and Fang. Hagrid, what's going on?"

  


Hagrid shifted a little, not looking her squarely in the eyes. After some obvious decisions, he cleared his throat and answered, "Ministy of Magic is all outta wack. There's rumors to be spies in the Defense Against Dark Magic and Dark Wizards. They seem to think that Voldemort's behind it. There's been a whole lotta killin' in New Breeman, and the whole lot of em -victims that is- have been known supporters for Dumbledore. No one can really solve anything about whose been doin it, but the wizard community has their guesses, and I'd say they're right on the mark."

  


Audren was half shocked, half expecting that something like this would happen. But she realized that Hagrid was holding something back and prodded with an, "And???"

  


Hagrid shifted again, but said, "And Dumbledore's been having some trouble getting the Dementors' loyalty on our side. 'O course the Ministry o' Magic ain't helpin' him none. What wit Fudge beein lousy and all . . ." he trailed away.

  


So that's why Dumbledore's not been himself. Should have known. Man.

  


All of a sudden, Audren felt an uncontrolable urge of anger well up in her. She stood, fists clenching, face red, and screamed, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE!?"

  


Hagrid was utterly shocked. "Well, I . . .uh . . ."

  


"HUH? I COULDN'T HEAR YOU!" she yelled, her chest heaving with anger. The fire behind Hagrid rose significantly.

  


Silvernight whimpered, and came to lick her hand. Audren's eyes snapped as if a fog had been cleared away from her mind, and realized that she had been screaming at her friend.

  


"I'm so sorry Hagrid!" she pleaded. "That was NOT intentional!"

  


" 'S ok." he mumbled.

  


"No it's not. I've been losing my cool a lot. I don't know what's wrong me, Hagrid. I overreacted badly and instigated a fight with Malfoy on the Hogwart's Express, then broke his nose awhile later. This is not me." she finished, looking frightened.


	7. Powers Emerge

Author's Note: Well, I was gonna save this tid bit till the end, uh, the ~certain~ end, but I felt it proper to have Audren "emerge" right now. I'll try and think of something different at the end when she fights a certain "someone." Well, I better stop before I give away the story.

Disclaimer: I'd be very rich if I did . . .

Reviews: ::sigh:: I'm kinda disappointed. After all those kind reviews and then I finally start to write more and nobody reviews. Well, haven't I told you before? If you are a person that normally doesn't review, then please out of courtesy, just put a **!** if you like the story or 

a **.** if you don't. That's it. Not too hard I don't think.

  


  


  


Audren Black

(Part 7: Power Emerges)

  


  


  


  


  


Audren had decided to approach Dumbledore the next day after classes, and while she walked down an empty corridor, she heard whispering in a classroom through a door that was slightly propped open. Curiosity came over her, and she crept towards the sounds. 

  


Peering in, she saw Malfoy whispering excitedly to Crabbe and Goyle. The two goofs were nodding their heads to every word he said. 

  


"Well, my father has a plan about that." Those were the first words that came to her ears. Apparently she had missed part of the conversation. "He's talking it over with some of his contacts and is gonna set it up. Well, won't they be surprised when it happens. I'm sure nobody will be in doubt on which side they should be on after this."

  


Audren frowned, and would have stayed there to listen for more, but the three started towards the door. Audren panicked and started towards another door to hide, but as she reached one, it disappeared. She watched horrified as one by one, the doors disappeared, leaving nothing but wall. _It must be five o'clock_, Audren groaned to herself.

  


Malfoy's excited talking grew louder as they reached the door that had not yet vanished. Audren pressed her back against the wall where the door had been. They were going to walk out any second and find her there. She could probably take Malfoy, but not Crabbe or Goyle. She patted her pockets for her wand, but realized she had left it by her bedside table; not wanting to see the thing that was ruining her grades. Audren bit her lip. It wouldn't have done any good, anyway. She couldn't control it.

  


Audren watched as the door was pushed open and the three guys walked out. Her jaw dropped as they walked right past her, not even seeing her . . .but they had looked right at her! 

  


When they turned the corner, she let out the breath she had been holding, trying to shake the nerves. Who knows what Crabbe and Goyle would have done to her on Malfoy's orders. Revenge. Ugh. _Wait, I thought he had changed_. Audren's frown was very deep as her eyebrows drew together in anger. _That lying ba _. . .

  


But she never finished the thought, as Peeves chose that moment to come speeding down the corridor. "Oooo, the Muggle!" he squealed in delight as his beady ghost eyes found her. "Hoo hoooo! Wonder what I shall do?" he asked himself, pausing to think.

  


Audren stepped away from the wall, and stood in the middle of the hall, feet planted, and fists balled at her side. "Leave me alone Peeves!" she yelled at him, and he was brought out of his reverie. An evil grin was plastered across his face.

  


"It looks like the icky Muggle needs to learn some manners!" he squawked, and started to circle her.

  


Audren could feel the beginning of anger well up inside of her.

  


As he circled her, he began to speed faster and faster, laughing crazily. She could feel the whir of wind flowing past her.

  


**"PEEEEEEEEEVES!!!!!!!!!"** she screamed out as the anger emerged, and as he flew around her, he saw a gold aura surround her. She tilted her head back as she felt an overwhelming power wash through her. An evil smirk slithered across her face as she closed her eyes, letting the sensations wash through her. Nothing felt this good. Nothing.

  


The aura grew even larger, her feet leaving about three feet off the ground. 

  


And that's how Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Flitwick found her as they came racing up the stairs. They looked on, shocked, except of course Dumbledore, who wore a very serious expression on his withered face. Flitwick squeaked as he stared on, McGonagall's chin was dropped as low as it could, Snape was proceeding to roll up his sleeves as he clutched his wand in his left hand, while Dumbledore commanded Peeves -who had stopped in air to watch in awe- and the crowd of students that had come up behind Audren to see what was going on. "GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

  


The students backed up as far as they could get, but could still see what was happening.

The golden aura fastly grew bigger and brighter as Audren was raised even higher; her smirk still in place on the tilted-back head. She held her arms out wide as if to embrace the power while her legs hung limply.

  


**"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" **Audren shrieked right before the energy exploded around her, sending Peeves flying into a wall behind the Professors, whom had ducked down onto the floor -along with the students-, covering their eyes from the sheer brightness of the explosion.

  


Snape and Dumbledore ran to Audren, as Flitwick made sure the students were all right. McGonagall was commanded to see what kind of state Peeves was in. 

  


As Dumbledore and Snape knelt over Audren, Flitwick kept having to keep the students back far enough to give Audren some room. She was sprawled on the floor, unconscious. She was drenched in perspire, and Dumbledore took out a midnight blue handkerchief with silver moons and stars embroidered on it, and wiped away the sweat, leaving a light trail of glimmering frost. Audren had started shivering, and her teeth began to chatter. She wrapped her arms around herself as her mind swam in darkness.

  


Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched as Dumbledore magicked a stretcher, and then a violet blanket with the same silver pattern on top. The two Professors started to walk towards McGonagall, bending over Peeves. 

  


"How's he doing, Minerva?"

  


Professor McGonagall looked, slightly shaken, and said, "I really don't know. I didn't think anything could hurt a ghost. I believe we should take him up to Madam Pomfry along with Audren."

  


Snape magicked another stretcher, whom Peeves was now on (his unconscious state allowed him to be picked up), and they whisked them away to the Hospital Wing.

  


Filch and Mrs. Norris came running up the staircase just then, and his face contorted with glee at the sight of Peeves. 

  


"What's he done this time, Professor?" he asked, rubbing his hands together in excitement.

  


"Peeves was harmed when Miss Black, here, lost control." Dumbledore said swiftly. "Now if you'll kindly excuse us Mr. Filch, we'll be hurrying on towards the Hospital Wing."

  


"Yes, yes of course." he said, grinning. He stepped aside and bowed down at them as they passed. Then, to Mrs. Norris, "He's gone, my sweet. Peeves is no more."

  


  


  


A/N: I had to stop right there. That was just a perfect line. Plus, my writing style is different. I like to right short chapters, because I find that long chapters are weary and make my attention wander. So, there's chapter 7. Ch. 8 "Explanations" will be coming along. Don't know when. I have a feeling I'm going to be slightly busy with my other fics at the moment (plus, I'll be starting High School in about a week. I'll be busy adjusting. lol) 


End file.
